


a plan takes shape.

by frootlups



Series: be gay, steal kids. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Gen, and the most consistently updated, anyways gay rights are me writing this n it being the longest series ive ever written, despite what luxu would have u believe, i was not for once under the influence of anything when i wrote this even if it seems like that, possession hijinks, remember kids: NO SYMPATHY FOR MOM, talkin thru mirrors nothing much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: two conversations, two souls, one mirror, one body.
Relationships: Braig & Luxu (Kingdom Hearts), Braig & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Luxu & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: be gay, steal kids. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	a plan takes shape.

“I’ll see you next week!” Ventus giggles, wringing Braig’s neck with his trademark suffocating hug before skidding down the hall to his bedroom. It’s technically past his bedtime, but he gets away with it on Thursdays, for all Braig claims not to indulge him. It’s hard not to, not when he’s little and so fragile. Of course, Ventus peeks his head out of his door for a final word. “G’night dads!”

  
Braig finds himself sitting down on the couch trying to recover from the emotional toll of being deemed “dad” by a baby at 24 for the next four hours until it’s Luxu’s turn to take over again. They speak, as always, at the mirror. When Braig’s reflection breaks away from him this time, he doesn’t start anymore. He simply raises a brow and waits for the usual biting comment.

  
Instead, Luxu is solemn. “He’s out of time, you know,” he says, leaning against the mirror’s inner frame.  
“I’m sorry, what the fuck? Can you not say cryptic shit for once?” Braig replies, rightfully tired of Luxu’s habit of speaking like an old god giving a prophecy. In theory, it should be strange to insult his own face and voice, but he’s too used to it now.  
“He’s out-of-time, asshole, it’s not my fault you don’t listen. Out of his time. Like me. He’s not supposed to be in this time period, but that body’s his through and through, so I dunno how the fuck he did it. Nobody can preserve a mortal body and keep it fluid for any real amount of time without--”  
“Without your dad’s keyblade, I know, we’ve been over this, you need his keyblade so you can get your siblings back, and make a body so you can leave me the fuck alone.”  
“Sure, but Mom’s keyblade isn’t going to show up in full force for six more years. So what did this to him? He’s a baby, he can’t’ve done it himself.” Luxu’s spiraling into his thoughts, and Braig has the sinking feeling their body isn’t going to get more than two hours of rest tonight.  
“Listen buddy, I’m getting a headache listening to you. Just take back over and let us go to sleep,” Braig says. Luxu, of course, obliges.

“Guess fucking what,” Luxu says the next day, throwing Braig into the mirror so they can talk. “He’s from my time”  
“How in the fresh fuck do you know that?” Braig asks. Being on the inside of the mirror sucks, too boxy and confined, so he’s eager to get this conversation over with.  
“Did a soul deep dive,” Luxu says, as if that’s the most normal thing in the world to do with your ward.  
“Isn’t that invasive?”  
“I’m an eldritch demon, personal space is meaningless to us.”  
“I’m startin’ to think you’re just making up facts about eldritch beings and throwing them out whenever it’s useful.”  
“Only starting?” Luxu quirks one of their eyebrows, one of those annoying skills the demon possesses and Braig does not.  
“That’s a fair point,” Braig concedes. “What are you going to do about it?”  
“Well first we’ve gotta figure out what time he’s from, and if he remembers any of it. I doubt it, because people from another time don’t act like him unless something’s up.”  
“We?”  
“I mean, it’s your body, and your the one he’s called Dad.”  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“Anyways,” Luxu continues, “Back to my point, if he’s out of his time that means he’s wildly unstable, because I can’t find shit holding him together. Little guy isn’t latched onto anything. Which means bad news if he ever remembers where - when - he’s from, because he could fall apart from the strain of it. I’ve only ever heard about it in theory, but it sounds like real shit. See, normally I’d just let him go - it’s kinder than forcing somebody to stay alive out of their time - but because of your ass and the deal we made, if I intentionally harm him in your body, I run the risk of fading.”  
Braig nods, acting like he understands what the hell Luxu is on about.  
“So for us, that means we gotta find something for him to attach to as an anchor, and convince him to let me intertwine him with it.”  
“And an anchor entails…?” Braig asks, biting the inside of his cheek, fearing the worst.  
“You up for stealing some more kids?”  
Braig knows it's not a question.

**Author's Note:**

> bet y'all thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> not proofread. i'm gay.


End file.
